Loose Ends
by Goodnight Goodnight
Summary: Well, it's not the best, but it's my first fic outside of Potter... Please R&R!
1. Kidnapped!

Loose Ends  
  
A/N: I've got a weird way of doing the animals speaking, I know. And, by the way, this is my first story out side of Potter. Wish me luck. And please R&R!  
  
~Kara's House~  
  
Kara walked into her house humming happily to the tune of the new Be*Tween cd. It had just come out and was ultra cool. Lyra walked down the stairs purring. ~You've got mail~ she said. Kara smiled and pushed her playfully. "Since when do you read my mail?" she asked. ~I didn't~ replied Lyra. ~In fact, I was taking a nap when that silly computer of yours woke me up~ Kara giggled. "Whoops," she said. "I forgot to turn that off!" ~Ah well~ said Lyra. ~At least you know you've got mail~ 'I wonder who it's from?" thought Kara. 'Must be Emily. She said she needed to talk to me.' They walked up to Kara's room. "What the?!" cried Kara. Lyra growled. Her room was trashed! Kara was sure her room hadn't been this messy when she left. And judging by Lyra's growl, the cat sure hadn't done it. ~Get behind me~ said Lyra. Kara did. Suddenly she noticed her laptop. It looked like it was the only thing that had not been touched. Suddenly a voice said "You've got mail!" Kara gulped and looked around. "Come on, Lyra," she whispered, her throat dry. "Let's see what it is." They walked over to the computer and dreadfully opened up her email. There were three messages. One was from Emily. And the other. Suddenly Lyra collapsed beside her. Kara spun around. "Lyra!" she screamed. Suddenly she gasped and fainted on the floor. A cloaked figure came and picked her up. "Hello, my child," she whispered.  
  
~Ravenswood Manor~  
  
Emily sent an IM to Kara. It said, 'Kara, if you are there answer now! You're in danger!' Adriane paced beside her. "Oh, I hope we're not to late!" she said. She hugged Dreamer closer to her. Emily sent another IM. "Man!" she said. "I bet we are! We have to do something! Let's go to her house." They rushed outside. Dreamer bounded alongside Adriane and Ozzie rode on Emily's shoulder. They rushed to Emily's house. "Mom, we need a lift!" shouted Emily. "It's urgent! To Kara's, please! She um. emailed us and said to come over pronto!" "Okay," said Emily's mom. "But why is it so urgent?" "I dunno," replied Emily, "but Kara said it was an emergency!" "All right, then," Emily's mom said uncertainly. "Let's go!" Emily and Adriane rushed to the car and waited impatiently for her mom to come. She drove above the speed limit but to the girls it seemed like a snail's pace. When they finally got there they rushed into her house. The door was unlocked. "Kara!" they shouted. Then they rushed up to her room and gasped. There was Lyra, laying on the floor. They were too late! 


	2. Trapped!

Loose Ends  
  
A/N: #2! I just write these things as they come to mind, so it doesn't always make sense! And I know this is really close to the first chapter, I make chapters fast!  
  
~Ravenswood~  
  
As soon as they discovered there friend was missing they held a meeting. "We have to find out who this person who kidnapped Kara is, and what she wants!" shouted Adriane. "And we'll need your help. I just hope that they didn't go into a different world, because then." she looked around, bewildered by the silent animals. "What? What'd I do?" she said. ~There is something nearby~ said Lyra, who had finally woken up. ~It's hurt badly~ Dreamer howled. Adriane looked at Emily. "Yeah, there's something out there," she whispered. "I've gotta help it!" And with that, she rushed of into the woods. "Emily, wait!" shouted Adriane. She rushed after her. What if this was a trap? Suddenly she heard a cry. "Emily!" she shouted, then ran even faster. "Hang on!" Suddenly she found herself in a clearing. Emily was trapped in a net suspended from a tree! "Emily!" she groaned. "How did you manage to do that? You put that net down yourself to try and catch the kidnapper!" "Oh, I did?" said Emily, with a grin slowly appearing on her face. Adriane gulped as the net slowly lowered and raised her stone. But before she could do anything the Skultum attacked. The kidnapper, named Eldene, stepped out from the behind the tree. "Good work," she said, fingering her jewel. "And what about my reward?" growled the Skultum. "Oh, that!" she laughed. "I'm sorry." with that she slew the Skultum, "that I never did that before!" she laughed even harder. "Bye bye, stupid Skultum! Have a nice trip." Then she levitated the bodies (which were still alive) of Adriane and Emily into a large pit with a heavy metal grating on top. The animals were lost. This might have been there meeting ground and they were still lost. There was magic in the air, throwing off their natural instincts. For now, they were hopeless.  
  
~Eldene's Lair~  
  
Eldene walked into the normal house, like all the others down the street. She had bought it because she really liked the modern conveniences of home. She walked up to the room where she had laid Kara. "It is about time you knew your destiny," she said. Kara stirred. "Emily? Adriane? Mom? Dad?" she asked. "Hush now little one, mommy's here," said Eldene. "Don't worry. I'll never let anyone get-," she flinched as she felt a hot stone on her back, "to you." Then she spun around and faced Adriane, Emily, Lyra and Ozzie.  
  
A/N: If you wanna know how they got out wait for chapter #3!!! 


	3. Escape

Loose Ends  
  
A/N: Alrighty then WarriorofAvalon, this is a nice long, slow chapter. I'm just not used to writing stuff that isn't funny. If you check out my other stuff you'll see it's all funny.  
  
~Ravenswood~  
  
Emily was the first to regain consciousness. She drowsily opened her eyes and asked, "Who's there?" before remembering what had happened. She immediately shook Adriane awake. "Huh?" asked Adriane. "Emily? What are you- oh no! Come on!" she said as she suddenly remembered Kara. "I know!" said Emily. "We've gotta hurry! But these walls are too steep to climb!" "Why isn't Lyra here? Or Dreamer, or Ozzie? Or anyone?" interrupted Adriane. "Can't you feel it?" asked Emily. "There's powerful magic that's throwing of the animals. We have to help them to us!" "Wait!" said Adriane. "Let's try climbing up the walls first." Emily got on Adriane's shoulders, but they still weren't tall enough. Then they both tried climbing up the walls, but they were too steep. "All right," said Adriane. "Let's do it." "For Kara!" replied Emily. "Right. Let's go!" Then Adriane started concentrating on her jewel hard. She stood up. "Come on Emily!" she cried. "All right! Let's do this!" she said as they clasped hands. Then they lifted their hands up and sent a searing bolt of energy into the sky. Then they sat and waited. Suddenly they heard something. Lyra ran up to the edge of the pit. ~Sorry we weren't here, there.~ Adriane cut her off. "Yeah, we know," she said. "Now come and get us!" Lyra swooped down and got Emily on her back, and then got Adriane. ~We have to go get Kara!~ she said. "Yeah," replied Emily. "But where to go?" A quiffle ran up to her. "I know!" it said. "I see the big bad witch, she go thataway!" it pointed to the south. "But why would she do that?" mused Adriane. "That just leads deeper into the woods!" "I dunno," said Emily. "Maybe it's just to through us off her trail. But right now it's the only clue we've got, and we have to follow it!"  
  
~1 hour later~  
  
The girls had been walking nonstop through the forest with Lyra, Ozzie and Dreamer for about an hour, and they were exhausted. "We'll never find her!" said Adriane angrily. "We might as well have no clue at all!" She picked up a stone and threw it. Dreamer raced after it and brought it back. Then he howled. ~Here~ he said. Adriane gasped. "You can talk!" she said joyously. "I thought you were too young to!" She grinned. Then she picked up what she thought had just been a stone. And gasped. "It's Kara's bracelet!" said Emily. "It must have dropped! We've got to be following the right path!" The girls looked at each other triumphantly. Then they continued walking.  
  
~25 minutes later~  
  
They had reached a road. It was a road in a neighborhood, just like their neighborhood. They looked around, bewildered. ~Where could they be?~ said Lyra. ~It must be in one of these houses, but which one?~ Suddenly Dreamer scampered off. "Now where are you going?" shouted Adriane. Emily turned to Lyra. "Lyra," she said, "I think you had better hide. You could really scare someone!" ~Look around~ said Lyra. ~There is no one here to scare!~ It was true. There was no one on the streets. 'They must be at some social event,' thought Emily. "Well, that's a good thing," said Emily aloud uncertainly. "But no wings, okay?" Then she started running after Adraine and Dreamer. She found them near a house that looked like any other. Adraine was covering Dreamer's mouth. "This place is starting to scare me," said Emily. "Where is everyone? None of the house lights are on!" "I know," said Adriane. "It's pretty freaky. But right now we just have to rescue Kara. Look," she pointed to the second story, "it's a light!" she was right. Someone had turned a light on. The girls looked at each other and gulped. "Dreamer," said Adriane softly. "Just how much can you speak?" ~Little~ said Dreamer. "Can you warn us if someone is coming?" asked Adriane. ~Yes~ replied Dreamer. "Could you stand guard?" asked Emily. ~Okay~ said Dreamer. ~Dreamer stand good ward!~ The girls smiled, then nodded to each other and barged into the house.  
  
A/N: Okay, it could have been longer, but I don't like to drag stories out. Sorry it took so long. 


End file.
